


Slow Dive

by channiewoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Smut, bang chan smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo
Summary: chan sits at your bar every night, never saying a word to you, but tonight was a night you’ll never forget.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Slow Dive

You threw down another glass onto the bar top, sliding it in the direction of a handsome regular who is here every single night. He doesn’t say much to you, but you know exactly what he orders every time. Whiskey on the rocks with a splash of water. What brings him here every night? It makes you wonder. Is it his stressful job? Does he have a stressful life at home? You surely don’t see a wedding band on his finger, so he isn’t married from what you can tell. 

It is getting late and the bar is about to close, ringing for last call as patrons pay their tabs and leave. The mysterious man doesn’t budge after your announcement. He has an intense glare in his eyes, while his finger rims around the half empty glass of whiskey. You lick your lips as you stare back at him, he is very attractive. You will give him that. He’s wearing his usual, a crisp white button down dress shirt that hugs his biceps and chest just right. Black dress down slacks that show off the curves of his thigh muscles. His thick curly blonde hair is always a disheveled mess, and those beautifully shaped thick lips of his. Damn he truly is a fine specimen. He’s definitely someone you would love to have just a few or more minutes with in the back for some fun. 

“You know you are really beautiful. Has anyone ever told you that before?” You are taken aback by his praise, and that accent. Jesus, this man is just perfect. You begin to blush, of course someone has told you that before. But it’s different coming from someone who sits here every night and from someone who is as attractive as he is. He never says a word to you, but yet he’s telling you that you are beautiful? His eyes haven’t left yours, you want to look away but you are too afraid you’ll lose this connection with him. The bar is now empty and you are the only bartender closing tonight. It’s just you and this gorgeous man sitting in front of you left inside the bar. He looks around the room as he gets up and walks behind the bar where you are standing there in shock. He wraps his arm around your waist, bringing you close to his tight sculpted body.

“You didn’t answer me, beautiful,” he said, placing his thumb on your bottom lip and finger under your chin. He tilted your head until you were at an angle he was satisfied with, eyes gentle but demanding for an answer. “Yes, I’ve been told that before. But I haven’t been told by someone who is as attractive as you before,” you cooed, your cheeks became flushed, turning a shade of pink. Chan picks you up, you instantly wrap your legs around his waist. His lips brushing against the flesh of your neck. He places your bottom down on the bar top. You grab a hold of his black tie, bringing his body between your legs. Your lips just barely touch his, you can smell the whiskey on his breath and his masculine cologne. It’s driving you crazy. You raked your tongue along his lower lip, he opened and devoured your wet mouth as your tongues danced together.

You moan into his mouth, your hands become buried in his messy blonde hair. He palms your breast with his large hand. You still have no idea what this man's name is, or anything about him. “What’s your name?” You asked, as his hand glides up under your shirt. “Mmm, just call me Chan.” 

“I’m —-“ Chan brings his finger to your mouth to shush you. “Shhhh.. I know.” Of course he knows, it’s on your name tag, and not to mention you are sure he’s heard it dozens of times from your coworkers calling you out. 

He pulls your shirt over your head and smashes his soft lips with yours, groaning as his hand roams your body. The intense ache between your legs is electrifying, growing wetter as he grinds his pelvic area into you. It’s been months since you’ve been with someone intimately. The thought of fucking this beautiful stranger in the bar makes the ache even more intense. His tongue licks along the valley of your breasts. He pulls the fabric down on your bra like a hungry man and wraps his thick lips around the hardened nub and flicks his wet tongue.

You throw your head back, as you bite back a moan. “So fucking beautiful,” Chan said, as he continued to trail open mouth kisses down your body. “Lift up for me, baby girl.” You obliged as he swiftly pulled your skimpy shorts and panties off your body. Thankfully you wore something easy to take off, not knowing you’d be undressed by a gorgeous man tonight. Chan spreads your legs and he steps back, his eyes fixated on your as he unbuttons his shirt and slides it off his shoulders. You bite your bottom lip between your teeth as your eyes begin to roam his gorgeous sculpted body. 

Chan kneels down between your legs, he kisses along your inner thigh as he makes his way to your aching pussy. You gasp, as his tongue licks your sensitive clit. “Mmm, yesss,” you whimpered, carding your hand through his messy hair. Chan inserts a digit into your dripping entrance, and then adds another finger. Twirling his fingers as he pumps them in and out of you. His dark brown eyes stare up at you, as he brings you to an intense earth shattering orgasm. “God, yesss Chan,” you cried out in pleasure. Your thighs begin to shake and you try to close them around his head as he continues to lick your clit, the overstimulation was becoming just too much to take.

He pulls his mouth away from your pussy, while his fingers still thrusted inside you. “You think you can cum for me again baby girl?” Never have you cum more than once during any kind of sexual act. “Mmmhmmm, I think so.” Chan stood up and brought his attention back to your mouth, tasting your musk on his tongue. He pumped his fingers at a faster pace, as you moaned against his lips. You felt yourself losing the battle, as you came for a second time tonight. Your walls throbbed around his fingers. “That’s a good girl,” Chan praised.

He slowly pulled his fingers out of your heat, and brought them to his mouth. Licking your arousal from his fingers. “Oh fuck,” you mumbled as you watched his tongue lick around his beautiful fingers. Chan pulled a square package from his pocket and slapped it onto the bar top beside you. You slid off the bartop and began greedily unbuckling his dress slacks, pulling them down along with his briefs. You look down at his hard cock as the tip glistened with precum. He is big, and you can’t wait for him to stretch your insides. You wrap your hand around the warm organ and begin to pump, back and forth. You look up into his eyes, and the fucked out look on his face does something to your insides.

“You truly are beautiful, and I want to fuck you into tomorrow. Turn around and stick your ass out for me,” he demanded. How can someone sound like an angel and a devil all in one sentence? You bent over the bar top as Chan made quick of wrapping his cock with the condom he laid out. He grabbed onto your hips as he aligned himself at your entrance. 

“Ready?” Chan asked as he leaned into your ear.

“Yes, please, it’s been so long since I’ve been fucked.” Sounding so desperate. Chan entered you slowly, and you felt him filling you, stretching you. “Fuck. You’re so tight baby,” he said, as he finally bottomed out. The feeling of his cock filling you is like something you’ve never felt before. “Shut up and fuck me,” you spat.

Chan growled as he began to thrust. You rested your forehead on the bar top as he pounded into you harder with each harsh thrust. Chan reached around to your throat and wrapped his hand around it, bringing your body up as your back rested against his sweaty chest. He continued to thrust, as he slammed against your g-spot. “Ohhh… fuck Chan,” you screamed. 

He applied just enough pressure on your throat, which in return sent you over the edge as he pounded into you. Your vision turned white, as the third orgasm ripped through your body. “That’s it baby girl.” Chan was not too far behind as he chased his own release. He let out a loud growl as he found his own release, spilling into the latex. You walls continued to throb around his cock, milking him of every drop. 

He kissed your salty skin, praising you between kisses. “You know how long I’ve wanted to do this? You are the reason I come here every night and I’d like to see you again. How about next time we take this to my place?”


End file.
